


004:"Is it possible to love too much?"

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Token takes a moment to appreciate the wonders in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	004:"Is it possible to love too much?"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've never written this much SP before, especially not centered on Token. It's an odd pairing for me but I like the idea of these two getting along and eventually getting together. Maybe I'll write another Token x Kenny.

Token Black looked down at the blonde resting his head on his chest. He was sleeping soundly, finally exhausted after their rigorous session of love making. It took a lot of work to tire the perverted Kenny McCormick. The blonde man always wanted to try new positions and moves in bed and this time Kenny brought handcuffs.

Being fairly new to the experience, Token was unsure of how he should handle remaining in cuffs while his lover molested him. The idea of being prisoner to anyone or at any time made Token uncomfortable. The brunette warmed up to the idea half way in as Kenny prepped himself and his lover while teasing him. Unable to do anything but wanting to do everything to the blonde was maddening. The insatiable need to satisfy his needy boyfriend was literally chained down while Kenny took his time torturing the young man. It was awful.

Thankfully Kenny also wanted to be tormented while in cuffs. It made for an interesting display. The tanned blonde, on his knees, face down to the mattress while Token worked him into a sobbing, begging wreck. Punishment was in store for his earlier ministrations. This opened up a new world for the two lovers, but for right now that door was temporarily closed.

Kenny didn't nudge at all as Token ran his fingers through his golden locks. He was snoring softly, cuddled up to Token's muscular chest. The soiled blanket covered their bodies. Really, what had Token done to deserve this much happiness? To this day he was still in disbelief that the person he ended up with was Kenny McCormick, the whitest, poorest, most red neck out of every person in South Park. But looks did deceive. Token learned that the hard way.

Kenny wasn't his parents or his stupid friends, although he was heavily influenced by them. He was actually smart, sweet and hardworking. The young McCormick picked up work while going to college to help emancipate and support himself and youngest sister Karen. Meanwhile Token had wealthy parents that offered their support financially and emotionally. They offered him stability while Kenny worked for everything he had. The two were polar opposites.

And yet… Somehow they attracted one another and realized that they worked. More so, Kenny, the same person who had so much less, had offered Token so much more.

Token's heart fluttered. Entangled in Kenny's love and chemistry he was finding it harder and harder to leave the blonde alone. The wanted to stay in this embrace for all eternity.

"Is it possible to love too much?" He found himself thinking.

Dark eyes peered at the man currently resting peacefully.

Sometimes it wasn't enough.


End file.
